Apples for a Cold
by Cadoan
Summary: AkuRoku. You really shoudn't be outside if you're ill. Especially not if you have a tense boyfriend. Oneshot


Got a cold?

--------------°-------°-----------

Atchoo!

---------------°-----°------------

"Axel, you shouldn't be outside, you're sick!"

The redhead smiled from his hunched position, winking at the blond.

"Roxas, don't worry! I'll be fine!"

Roxas shook his head and shoved his hand down his coatpockets.

It was cold outside, and the two teens' breath formed white clouds at their mouths.

Axel stood up, looking down and admiring his work. With a satisfied smile, he turned to the other.

"Look Roxas! It's a snow-angel!"

The blond sighed.

"Axel, you're supposed to _lay _on the ground and make a snowangel, not sit."

Axel scratched his head for a short while, before a grin came onto his features.

"Okay. Guess I'll have to do that, then!"

"No! Come _now_!"

"I'm fine!"

The redhead smiled, knowing very _well _that this annoyed his blond beyond reason. Roxas frowned, looking at the white ground.

"I'm worried about you! I don't want you to get sick!"

Axel made his way over to the shorter one, laying his hands on his shoulders.

"You care about me, Roxas..?"

Roxas stared blankly into his boyfriend's eyes, not even blinking.

"Axel, you're everything to me. That's why-"

"Sorry, say that again?" Axel turned his head to the side, moving his ear closer to the other's mouth. Roxas eyes narrowed for a second before going back to normal again.

"You're so full of it!" he laughed, leaning into a well-known embrace.

"I know," Axel grinned, putting his chin on the top of the blond's head.

------------------°-------°-------------------

"I'm hot..."

"I told you! I told you!" Roxas glared at Axel. "I told you that you shouldn't of been outside!"

The redhead was tucked into his and Roxas bed, only his pale face and red nose were visible.

Well, he was paler than usual, which was to say _very _pale.

Previously named blond was sitting on a chair next to the bed, a damp towel in his hand and an apple and a knife in his lap.

"I'm cold..." Axel whined, looking pleadingly at Roxas.

"Why won't you ever listen to me?" Roxas more stated than asked as he laid the towel on Axel's forehead. Axel smiled, a weak little smile.

"But you love me anyway," he teased.

"You never stop, do you?"

Roxas couldn't help but to smile as he picked up the apple and started to slice it in small cubes.

"Of course I don't, then I would-"

Axel sneezed in the middle of the sentence, making Roxas jump. He looked accusingly at him before he bent down to pick the knife up from the floor.

"Heh, sorry."

"God bless you," Roxas said in a ironic tone as he sliced the last of the apple up.

"Here you go." He placed the plate with the apple on Axel's chest, in front of his

face. Axel stuck his tongue out, but soon gave up.

"Can't reach," he stated. "You'll have to feed me."

The blond rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You're _so_..!" Roxas picked one bit up, holding it in front of Axel's mouth. But the redhead didn't open it.

Roxas threw the bit away and leaned back in the chair. He stared at his sick boyfriend, who was grinning at him.

"What now!"

Axel coughed a couple of times, making Roxas chest grow tight with worry.

"I'm not eating unless you feed me the _real _way!"

"And how do I do that?"

"You can't use your hands to take the food to my mouth..."

Roxas looked at the pale occupant of the bed. Then, a smile crept up his features.

He stood up and climbed on top of Axel, sitting on his stomach, placing his legs on the sides of the other's body.

Axel smiled, opening his mouth in a very tempting way.

"Hungry?" Roxas bent down and picked up a bit of apple between his teeth, Then he moved closer to the redhead, meeting his lips.

A tongue was there immediatly, meeting his and taking the apple cube.

Roxas withdrew a moment to let the other chew.

"Nice..."

Then, he repeated the same gesture again...

...and again...

...and again, until pale hands entangled in blond hair, and all about apples was forgotten.

----------------°-------°------------------

Once again, many hugs for **The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai **for the BETA.

Reviews makes a writer happy.


End file.
